A conventional pool chlorine tablet holder includes a handle with a bifurcated rotating member. The rotating member is rotably attached to the handle. The only rotation point on the pool chlorine tablet holder is the between the rotating member and the handle. The bifurcated rotating member includes two fixed arms that are operable to grip a chlorine tablet holder. The fixed arms are fixed to the rotating member, and in some implementations, the fixed arms are a singular piece with the rotating member. The width of the arms are fixed at the end of the arms near the rotation point, and the width of the arms are adjustable at the end of arms opposite from the rotation point.